1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to substrate structures for semiconductor integrated circuit components. More specific implementations involve substrate structures for power modules.
2. Background Art
Substrate structures for semiconductor integrated circuits, such as power modules, are used to route components internal and external to an integrated circuit and to dissipate heat. Direct bonded copper (DBC) substrates include a ceramic layer with a layer of copper bonded to one or both sides. Insulated metal substrate (IMS) substrates include a metal baseplate covered by a thin layer of dielectric (usually an epoxy-based layer) and a layer of copper.